


I can do it.

by booklover4eva (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is upset and Regina wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I think I need a new psychologist because she told me to think happy thoughts and then this happened. So yeah... anyway enjoy!
> 
> As usual i own nothing and no one, just my disturbing and creepy thoughts ;)

"I want another baby."

 

The words echo in Emma's mind as she paces the deck of The Jolly Rodger. She couldn't contain the surge of jealousy that rose within her. She gritted her teeth and stomped harder as she tried to control her emotions.

 

"You're going to wear a hole in that if you're not careful." Regina's voice came from behind her and she turned around to glare at the brunette.

 

"What do you want Regina?" She snapped.

 

"I came to see what was bothering you but I can see now I shouldn't have bothered." Regina replied looking slightly hurt.

 

Emma sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just been a bit overwhelming you know? I mean first Neal's dead then I find out he's alive, we had to save our son from Peter fucking Pan who turns out to be Henry's great grandfather and then to top it all off my mom wants another baby with dad." Emma says tearfully, she bites her lip to keep herself from crying and sits down on the floor.

 

Regina's eyes soften when she hears Emma call Henry their son, she had worried that now they were out of danger Emma would regret including Regina and things would go back to the way they were before.

She sits down next to Emma and thinks about how to say what she's thinking without offending the blonde.

 

"Emma." She begins carefully. "When your mother said she wanted another child it's not because she doesn't love you. She's always wanted a big family, even as a child she used to tell me about how she would marry a prince and have three or four children." She told Emma hoping to offer some comfort to the other woman.

 

To her horror the blonde started to cry. "That's not why i'm upset, god how I wish that was the reason. At least then I wouldn't hate myself so much." Emma sobbed as she wrapped her arms around herself.

 

"What is it Emma, I think we've got to the stage where we can tell each other things and not be judged for it." Regina pleaded in an effort to get Emma to stop crying, she's never been very good at offering comfort, people crying make her feel uncomfortable.

 

Emma's head lifted up and she looked at Regina hopefully. "You promise?" She asked in a child-like voice.

 

"Of course Emma, you can tell me anything and I promise I won't judge you for it." Regina smiled and patted Emma's arm awkwardly.

 

Emma took a deep breath and faced the brunette. "Ok so here it is." She then told the other woman everything and by the time she'd finished Regina sat there in open mouthed shock.

 

"Regina?" Emma asked hesitantly after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh my god I knew I shouldn't have said anything! You think i'm horrible and disgusting now don't you!" Emma was sobbing hysterically by now and she wouldn't look at Regina.

 

"Emma look at me." Regina said gently, when the blonde lifted her head she took her hand and began speaking. "I don't think that at all Emma I promise you, I was just surprised that's all." She reasured the younger woman.

 

"Really?" Emna asked her.

 

"Really." She confirmed.

 

"Then what do I do? These feelings aren't going away and I don't know how i'm going to cope when we get home." Emma sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

 

Regina thought for a bit before she came up with a solution.

"I have an idea but you must never tell anyone I did this."

 

"I promise!" Emma said eagerly as she smiled for the first time that day.

 

Regina groaned internally as she explained her idea to the blonde.

'This had better not come back to bite me in the ass.' She thought darkly when she had finished.

 

"You would do that for me?" Emma asked in amazement.

 

"Yes I suppose I would." She replied after a moment's thought.

 

"And you're sure it will work?" Emma asked her.

 

"All being well it should work, but don't forget you have to do all the work. I'm just giving you the equipment, it's up to you to use it." She said.

 

Emma grinned at her. "I doubt that'll be a problem." She said cockily to which Regina just rolled her eyes.

 

 

 

Snow was making her and Charming's bed below deck when she felt arms cricle her waist.

 

"Hey." She said softly, she leaned against the body behind her and was pleasantly surprised to feel a familiar hardness press against her.

 

She moaned as she felt soft lips press against her neck in a series of kisses.

'Wait, David's lips aren't soft' She thought as she stiffened in the strangers embrace.

 

"I can do it." A voice murmered against her neck.

 

"Emma?" She asked shakily. "What are you doing?"

 

She turned around and met her daughters gaze, there was an intensity to her eyes that Snow had never seen before and it made her shiver slightly.

 

"I can give you another baby." Emma replied, she pulled Snow towards her and started kissing her neck again.

 

Snow moaned again as her body responded to the sensations from Emma's lips.

"Emma stop." She moaned again as Emma stroked her breasts through her clothes.

 

"Please." Emma whimpered against her neck. "Please let me do this."

 

Snow pulled away and looked at her daughter, her cheeks were flushed and she could see a bulge straining against Emma's pants.

 

She licked her lips as a bolt of arousal shot through her at the sight.

 

She stepped forwards until they were nose to nose. Her gaze flickered to Emma's lips and back to her eyes again. "Are you sure this is what you want?" She asked her.

 

"Yes." Emma replied softly. "I'm sure."

 

"Good." Snow replied before closing the distance between them and kissing her daughter. Emma whimpered as Snow slid her tongue against her lips, seeking entrance which was granted instantly.

 

Their kisses grew heated and urgent as they strippped their clothes and Snow gasped in delight as she got her first glimpse of Emma's new appendege.

Her new cock stood proudly in the light of the cabin and Snow reached out a hand to grasp it, barely able to wrap her fingers around it she began stroking its length.

Emma moaned and jerked her hips forwards and Snow chuckled lightly.

 

"So eager baby aren't you?" She asked as she led Emma to the bed.

 

Emma groaned in response and reached out to pull Snow against her.

She started kissing and sucking Snow's neck as she played with her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples between her fingers until they were stiff beneath her hands.

She bent down and pulled one of Snow's nipples into her mouth and Snow moaned at the feeling of wet heat on her sensitive peeks as Emma switched from one breast to the other.

 

Emma pulled Snow down until she was laying on the bed and drank in the sight before her. Snow's face and chest was flushed pink, the colour standing out in contrast to het naturally pale skin. There were marks on her neck from where Emma's lips had been and her nipples were stiff and slightly wet still from her earlier attentions.

 

"So beautiful." Emma murmered and smiled when Snow blushed at the compliment.

 

She lowered herself down until the tips of her breasts touched Snow's and captured her lips in a bruising kiss. Snow moaned as she felt Emma's cock press against her slit. Emma rubbed her length against her and groaned as she felt Snow's arousal coat her cock.

 

She alligned her cock with Snow's entrance and looked up for reasurrance. At her quick nod Emma thrust forwards and Snow gasped as she felt her daughter filling her.

 

"Oh god mom, you feel so good." Emma groaned as she felt Snow's walls clench around her cock.

She started thrusting lightly at first then harder as she got used to the new sensation.

 

"Oh gods Emma! Yes baby yes!" Snow moaned and bucked her hips in time with Emma. She pulled her down for another kiss and moaned again when Emma squeezed her breast.

 

Emma kissed her way down Snow's neck before latching onto her pulse point and sucking hard.

 

She grinned at the mark she left and moved down to her breasts where she replaced her hand with her mouth and nibbled lightly on the tip causing Snow to moan and arch her back.

 

"Oh gods Emma, i'm gonna come." Snow groaned.

 

"Oh fuck." Emma whimpered and thrust harder into Snow, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in.

 

"Emma!" Snow cried out as her walls clamped down around her cock and she came hard against hrr daughters cock.

 

Watching her mother writhe in pleasure, knowing she caused it sent Emma tumbling over the edge as she came deep in Snow's pussy.

 

She pulled out and collapsed next to Snow as they both panted for breath. They lay there for a while and when it got cold they slid under the covers and held each other close.

 

Suddenly footsteps sounded outside and before Emma could hide Regina burst through the door.

 

"I suggest you make yourselves decent as we are about to land and i'd rather not have to explain why the saviour is naked in her mothers bed." Regina arched an eyebrow and smirked at Snow who blushed bright red.

 

"Oh um yeah sure, just let me um yeah i'll do that." Snow stammered as she started looking for her clothes.

 

"Very eloquent dear." Regina smirked again before turning around and leaving them to get dressed.

 

"Oh and before I forget." Regina paused at the door and smiled at them both. "Congratulations on your new pregnancy, I know you'll make fantasic parents." She said sincerely before leaving. 


End file.
